Sonic EXE Rises
by PotterAndMatrixFan
Summary: A dark spirit has entered Sonic's world, and it seeks to erase all living things. The spirit takes advantage of the seven Chaos Emeralds to get more and more power, until he can enter what it craves: a body. Without a body, it can not truly harm anything, but with time it encounters Sonic... and it takes control over his mind and body - trapping the real hedgehog in a limbo.
1. The Beginning of the End

**Sonic EXE Rises.**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End.**

It was a sunny, clear day on Angel Island. Knuckles sat leaned towards a tree with his arms behind his head.

Our favourite blue hedgehog stands at the beach and looks over the sea, in the distance he sees a bright red plane flying towards him; it must be Tails in the Tornado.

"Finally, didn't think he'd make it in one piece," Sonic smirked.

The Tornado landed softly in the sand, nearly running over Knuckles, who scared jumped up from his spot.

"Watch it, Tails!" the echidna screamed. "Are you insane?"

"Sorry, Knuckles!" the orange fox jumped out of the plane and hurried towards Sonic. "But I'm in a hurry!"

"So, what's going on, Tails?" Sonic asked. "Did you find that Egghead?"

"Not really, it seems like Eggman is scrambling my signal. I can't get a hold of it", Tails said.

Sonic nodded, thinking.

"Should we get going then?"

Knuckles stood up to his feet.

"Yeah, it's not like the Master Emerald will come to _us_", he said, determined to find the Emerald he guards with his life. "Eggman will pay for this."

A dull voice was heard behind them:

"Don't worry, _I _took care of that business", Shadow whispered.

"Yeah? And where is the Emerald?" Knuckles asked unkindly.

"Back where it belongs", Shadow said. "But the likes of _you _doesn't deserve it."

"_Take that back!_" Knuckles said angrily.

Suddenly a loud boom was heard, and the island started to float up into the sky again.

The four stood and watched as the ocean started to cover up underneath them by clouds.

"No signs of gratitude…", Shadow said.

"I don't really think that's necessary…", Knuckles said, walking away to the Master Emerald's shrine.

"Hmpfh!"

Shadow turned his back and disappeared in a quick blur.

"Well, we don't need to keep looking now, do we?" Tails asked his blue friend.

"You're right, Tails", Sonic said. "Let's go home. I'm starving!"


	2. The Dark Power of The Chaos Emeralds

**Chapter 2: The Dark Power of the Chaos Emeralds.**

The night fell over the island, and with both the hedgehogs and the fox gone, only Knuckles remained, guarding the Master Emerald. He was half asleep, opening his right eye from time to time, checking for intruders.

He only noticed two birds flying by, but ignored them. He then heard a loud growl – was it behind, underneath or above him?

He went up to his feet and started to look around, thinking it may be someone trying to scare him away.

Then the Master Emerald started to move up into the air.

"Hey, where are you going?" he yelled at the Emerald.

The ground started to shake violently, knocking Knuckles off his feet, sending him tumbling down the steps up to the shrine.

He quickly got up to his feet, but before he could do anything, trees fell down all around him, almost crushing him.

Giant rocks crumbled down the mountain, which he with ease broke into pieces with his fists.

The Emerald then turned dark grey, and out of it something terrible came out; a floating dark spirit with only red dots for eyes.

"What the…?" Knuckles said surprised and scared at the same time. "W-what are you? What do you want?"

The Master Emerald dropped to the ground and shattered into pieces, while the spirit flew away from the island that yet again was starting to sink from the sky.

Panicked, Knuckles ran up the stairs and grabbed the pieces of the drained and broken Emerald, and tried to reassemble them again, but to no use.

"No, this can't be happening!" Knuckles said, giving up in repairing the Emerald.

As the island hit the ocean, Knuckles held onto a pillar and hoped for the best. Water splashed up over his face and in the distant, he could see the giant waves that the impact from the island had caused.

With no other choice, the echidna took the pieces of the Emerald in a bag and went off from the island, searching help from Sonic and Tails.

Meanwhile on another place at Earth, Sonic sat laidback on a chair on top of a hill and stared up into the sky and the stars.

Tails had gone for a quick shop, for more parts to use with the Tornado. There was absolutely nothing disturbing him. He closed his eyes and almost fell asleep, but a sudden call from someone woke him up.

"Sonic! It's the Master Emerald!"

The red echidna rushed towards him with a bag over his shoulder, waving his other hand in panic.

Sonic sighed, but rose from his chair.

"Did you break it?" he asked.

Knuckles stopped, out of breath.

"No! Someone else broke it!" he yelled.

"Calm down, Knucklehead", Sonic said tired.

"_Calm down?_" Knuckles screamed. "Are you _insane?_"

Sonic shook his head.

"Let me see it, then."

Knuckles poured the drained shards out of the bag at Sonics' feet.

Sonic raised an eyebrow, surprised.

"Huh", he said. "And you can't put them together?"

Knuckles looked at him like he was a complete idiot.

"What do you think? I wouldn't ask for _your _help if I could fix it, would I?" the echidna spat out.

In the next moment, Tails came rushing towards them with a bag in his hand.

"Oh good, here comes Tails", Knuckles muttered annoyed. "See if _he _is a better help to me!"

Tails stopped, dropping the bag in the Tornado.

"What's up, guys?" he asked. "Did something happen?"

"_Did something happen?_" Knuckles repeated. "_Yes_, the Emerald broke!"

Tails stared at the shards.

"But… how?"

"Ask the guy who broke it", said Knuckles.

Tails looked confused, and scratched his head.

"I assume you have tried to repair it, but how did it get drained?"

Sonics' eye caught a black blur flying right over his head, into the city.

"Totally strange… I mean, this has never happened before, has it?" Tails said.

Knuckles didn't answer.

"How did he look like?" Sonic asked. "Was it Shadow?"

"No", Knuckles said with a snort. "It was black and had red eyes, that's the only thing I know."

"And he broke your Emerald?" Sonic said. "Maybe Eggman is involved in this."

"Probably not", Tails said. "If he would want the Emerald, he wouldn't break it."

"True", Knuckles agreed.

Sonic looked up into the sky, only to see the black blur circling far over their heads.

"Hm", he said. "You guys should head to Shadow and see if he knows anything about this. I'll go and have a talk with Egghead!"

"Got it", Tails nodded.

"I doubt he has anything to say, but… sure", the echidna said and shrugged his shoulders.

The two went away, and Sonic threw a glance at the black blur in the sky – it came closer to him.

What was it? Shadow? It started to float closer to him, and he was ready to run away from it – obviously one of Eggmans creations.

But then he saw that it wasn't Shadow at all, or one of Eggmans robots, instead it was – him, but deformed.

Its eyes were only red dots, the eye white was black as night, the fur was scarred and its teeth were yellow, and sharp as knives.

The creature landed in front of him, floating a few inches from the ground with its arms crossed and a broad smile on its face.

Sonic clenched his fists, knowing that it was hostile and took a leap towards it, only to get tossed away. He tumbled around in the grass and stood up, but as soon as he did, the creature grabbed him by his throat.

It started to speak in a demonic and dark voice:

"_Sonic the Hedgehog… there's nothing you can do to stop me. I can not be harmed…_"

Sonic kicked himself out of the grip and landed on the ground before he stood up.

"Yeah? Let's see about that!"

The creature laughed at him with a cackling tone.

He took a leap towards the demonic creature and threw himself straight through it, with his face first into the grass.

He could feel pain spread through his head and body, almost like he was dying.

A voice started to speak in his head.

"_I am a part of you now, Sonic the Hedgehog. Soon we will be one"_, the voice said.

"No!" Sonic threw out. "What… are you?"

His hands shook violently, and he tried to keep himself under control, but couldn't manage to do so.

The pain became worse and worse as he resisted, and he knew there was only one way out of this.

He had to give in.

"Alright… bring it on", Sonic whispered. "_Bring it on!_"

He coughed up blood in the grass, could feel his nose bleed and his eyes hurt like someone had put needles through them.

His fists grabbed the grass, tore it up from the ground and threw it away. He hit his head towards a rock, but to no use, and started to bleed.

The demonic creature started to take over his body… he could feel it.

"I… I…", he coughed up more blood and gave out a echoing roar.

His eyes were bleeding and he could only see a glimpse of the shining moon in the sky.

"I… will not… let you win…", Sonic struggled. "I… will… _kill you, you son of a bitch_!"

He gave out another roar and coughed up more blood.

"I…"

He stared at the ground, exhausted. A wide smile spread on his face.

"_I am God_", he whispered in a demonic voice.

He then rose, still with a wide smile.

"I will_… kill _you for this!" Sonic whispered. "I will tear you from limb to limb, you… you…"

His head started to hurt again, bringing him down to all fours again.

"_I am in control now_", Sonic said. "_Do not resist, it will only hurt you even more._"

Sonic gave out a roar in an attempt to resist, but got pushed down to the ground even more.

"_You asshole!_" Sonic screamed. "I will…"

He took a long breath, still smiling. He sat there on all fours… it felt like minutes, hours… until…

"Hey, Sonic! The Emerald got partially fixed! Knuckles went back to his island to place it back…! Are… are you…are you okay?"

"No, I'm not! Stay the _hell_ away, Tails!" Sonic roared.

He then cackled maniacally and stood up.

"_Yes, yes I'm perfectly fine_", he said – without being able to control it. "_In fact, I've never felt better!_"

"S-sonic?"

"Leave Tails out of this!" Sonic said. "I will kill you for this!"

He chuckled.

"_Really? Will you kill me?_"

Sonic closed his eyes, fearing what Tails would see.

Tails laid a hand on his shoulder, but in that moment, he opened his eyes again. Without hesitation, he grabbed the two-tailed fox by its throat and choked him out.

The fox tried to scream, but to no avail. Sonic opened his mouth, and he could feel his best friends' soul become one with him, devouring it.

Tails let out a final gasp, and then he was dead. Sonic dropped his body to the ground, shocked over what he just had did.

He tried to scream, but he only laughed.

"Tails!" he managed to get out. "No, what have I done?!"

He then chuckled again.

"_So many souls… so little time, wouldn't you agree, Sonic the Hedgehog?_" he said.

Sonic could feel that his control over his own body and mind got weaker by the second… and soon he felt completely numb.


	3. A World of Darkness

**Chapter 3: A World of Darkness.**

With no control, Sonic could only watch the horror in front of his eyes.

Sonic watched his two-tailed friend wake up from the dead, but deformed. His eyes were just as red and black as his, the fur was dark-grey and everything about the fox seemed depressing.

But he only got enjoyment from it. He could feel the sick amusement the creature felt.

The fox didn't show any feelings other than sadness; Sonic felt ill only watching him.

"_I am in control now_", Sonic said in a demonic voice. "_And soon you will not exist._"

Sonic panicked, but his body didn't respond to his feelings. He only laughed.

"_I do not know what you truly think, Sonic the Hedgehog, but I do know what you feel_", he smiled broadly.

"Please", Sonic said.

His voice was so vague, that it only came out as a whisper.

Sonic walked away from the depressed fox, leaving him to his fate.

"_Hm? What's that? Did you say something?_" Sonic smirked.

He then threw himself up into the air, flying away from the area, watching everything disappear in a blur of colours under his feet.

Through the entire flight Sonic could only think about how he would get himself out of this mess.

"Darn! I'm stuck in this… _thing_!" Sonic thought. "What am I going to do? Let him take the lives of all my friends? No, I can't allow that! He has to pay, _big-time_! There's no way I can let him continue on like this! Now I know! The Chaos Emeralds!"

He knew that struggling was to no avail, so he just watched as his own body flew closer and closer towards Angel Island.

"Hey!" Sonic let out loud with a lot of effort, yet it was a whisper. "I have an idea."

He smirked.

"_I'm listening_", the demon voice said.

"You want more power? Steal the seven Chaos Emeralds on the island, they can make you immortal!"

The demon chuckled.

"_Yes, the seven Chaos possess great power… beyond any imagination!_" the demon said. "_I was able to take the shape, personality and traits of you, Sonic the Hedgehog! How pathetic you are._"

Normally, Sonic would've taken that as an insult, but now he didn't really care. It all was just so… _dark._

He couldn't see or feel much at all, only the trees that the creature was flying by. He landed silently in front of the Emerald shrine, smirking broadly. He heard someone talking.

"It's shaping up. Huh… not bad!"

That was Knuckles' voice.

"Indeed", said Rogues voice. "I can't steal your precious emerald if it's broken, huh?"

"You wouldn't dare to _touch _it!" Knuckles said angrily.

"Shut up both of you!" Shadow whispered. "I sense a dark presence. It's close."

For a few seconds, it was completely silent. Nobody said anything, nobody moved, until Sonic broke the silence.

He stepped forward with a cackling laughter, with his thoughts on the Chaos Emeralds.

"Oh my god… is that Sonic?" Rogue exclaimed. "Is he… is he bleeding?"

Knuckles stared at Sonic with an open mouth.

"That's the spirit who broke the Emerald!" he said. "Destroy it!"

Shadow glinted with his eyes.

"Is that so? Is _he _responsible for all of this? For _wasting my time_?"

"No!" Sonic said. "Take the Emeralds!"

"Why?" the demon cackled. "Let us have some fun beforehand, shall we?"

Sonic sprinted towards the three and threw himself over Knuckles, but got immediately punched in the face and got tossed backwards.

He landed in the dirt, but got quickly up on his feet and attacked them again.

"Chaos…Control!"

Shadow disappeared right in front of him, only to appear behind him and kick him into the Master Emerald.

But Sonic only started to laugh.

"Are you _trying _to break it?" Knuckles said out loud.

"Quiet", Shadow said abruptly.

Sonic rose to his feet, laughing even louder.

"Is that all? Are you even _trying_ to defeat me?" the demon said.

"The Chaos…", Sonic struggled. "Come on… use them."

Sonic nodded.

"That way there's no fun in killing them!" the demon said.

"But you can… ugh, kill them faster _with _the Emerald!" Sonic whispered. "They… won't be able to stop you."

Sonic smiled broadly.

"I will end this once and for all", Shadow said. "I will show you the _true _power of…"

Sonics' hand touched the Master Emerald, he could feel the power run through him and giving him strength, separating him from this evil presence.

"_No! No, what is happening?_" he screamed.

Sonic could finally feel his hands and his face, and soon his mind came back to him; he could finally control it.

"Yeeaah! Take that, you ugly faker!" Sonic screamed out loud.

"_Not so fast, Sonic the Hedgehog!_" said the demon, but it was already too late; the power of the Chaos Emeralds turned them Super, but they yet shared the same body and the same mind.

With a screech, the demon flew away from the island in complete rage and tore everything apart in his path, with Sonic still sharing his body.

This was not exactly what he had in mind.

"_I will kill you, Sonic the Hedgehog! You tricked me, but that will never happen again!_" the demon hissed.

"Oh, yeah? What about this?" said Sonic, and steered them through an entire mountain, scratching his own hide and fur, but he could also feel the pain the demon felt. "You have no _real _control over the power of Chaos; you should've researched before you took action!"

They tore right through mountains, hills, trees and buildings in neck breaking speed. They had already reached the Empire City.

"_You fool! You are not stronger than me! I am God!_" the demon screeched.

"No! You're not God! You're only an abomination created from hatred, anger and sadness!" Sonic said while they flew right through the skyscrapers. "You don't feel anything else, do you?"

The demon chuckled.

"_Is this your attempt at defeating me? How pathetic!_"

Sonics' eyes fixed themselves on to a gas pump – it was his only chance to destroy this abomination within him, even if it became his own death.

He clenched his fists and steered right into the gas pump with all his speed – in the second he touched it, he got caught in the explosion.

He could feel the fire tear him apart, hurting him, and then, he could only see how he crashed down on the street.

As he got up to his feet, he laughed. He was scarred and covered in blood, but other than that, there was nothing.

The people around him ran away, scared, but he only wanted to kill them all… wanted them to feel what he felt – pain and sadness.

He clenched his fists and started chase a few of them, and as he passed them, they fell dead to the ground.

Sonic the Hedgehog was no more, the Blue Blur was no more, and only his deceased soul existed, corrupted by the spirit that had taken over him.

"_I – am – God"_, he whispered, as more and more people died all around him by his mere touch.

He tore through everything, no matter what and he enjoyed it all… all the death and destruction around him.


End file.
